Sleeping Sliders
by Dante Maryam
Summary: Vriska gets a nightmare and Karkat is the only one that shows up to comfort her. Rated M for suggested sexual themes, non-descriptive nudity, and language.


Sleepy Spiders

A Vriska X Karkat Fanfiction

By: Dante Hagan

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters

Why me? Why of all people did I have to be the only one to hear Vriska having a fucking nightmare in the middle of the night. I was four doors down from her, and I was the only one to show up. Now, she is currently wrapped around my waist and snuggled into my chest like I'm some kind of giant stuffed animal.

A Few Minutes Earlier

"AHHHHHHHH!" I was sound asleep. Well, until someone was screaming their fucking head off. I quickly got up, forgetting I was only in my boxers, and ran down to the location that the scream came from. When I stopped at Vriska's door I was confused. Her? She never had nightmares. Reluctantly, I swung open the door to see her sitting up, head in hands, and making odd noises. When I stepped closer, I noticed that they were tears. She was...crying? What the hell could have made **her** cry? Either way, I walked closer, taking a seat on the bed beside her. I scooted slightly closer, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Um. Hey. You alright, Vriska?" She when she felt my hand, then reassured herself when she noticed that it was mine. She wiped her face and sniffled before answering. Failing to cover anything up.

"Y-Yeah. What are you talking about? Why would something not be alright?" What a bad liar.

"Vriska. I could hear you screaming all the way from my respitblock. For fucks sake, I am a heavy sleeper and you woke **me** up. In the middle of a lucid dream. So don't try and lie and say you're fine."

"Well, it's probably obvious by now, but I had a **very** bad nightmare." Just doing the first thing that popped into my head, I rubbed and papped her back. Thinking that I might as well try and comfort her.

"What was so bad in your dream that made you almost pop my fucking eardrums?" She sighed.

"It was about spidermom. I was refusing to feed her and well, she ate me." Oh. It was about her old lusus. Still having no clue what or why I was doing this, I wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her close to me. Then put my other around her, hugging her. We were both pretty still for a moment until she turned around and wrapped her arms around me as well. Burring her face into my chest.

"Hey, Karkat. Can I, ask a favor from you?" She asked, her face still buried in my chest.

"It depends on what the favor is if I am going to do it or not, but go ahead."

"Could you, maybe, sleep here tonight. Like, in the bed with me?" I got silent. She wanted me to sleep with her, in the same bed? She never showed signs of weakness, but this was not something I ever expected to hear her say. For some reason though I though, why not?

"Yeah. Alright. I guess that's fine." She thanked me. To which I told her to shut up and never tell anyone about this.

I lied down on my back. Staring up at the ceiling. Then, unexpectedly, she crawled on top of me and wrapped her arms around me chest and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck.

I guess it wasn't **that** bad. I mean, she was just trying to get comfortable. I guess. Reluctantly I put my arms around her to pull her in closer. I took the moment to examine her. She was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, which I guess was only fair since I was only wearing boxers. Her hair was in a huge mess like it always was. Somehow though, it didn't have a single tangle in it. It smelled like lavender. She wasn't wearing her blue makeup, which in my opinion made her look better than she did when she had it on. With my arms around her waist, I could make out her hourglass figure. Large upper breasts- whoa. What the fuck was I thinking? Was I, getting red feelings for her? Oh shit. No. No, no, no, no. Abort, abort! Fuck! Get out before it's...fuck. Too late. I felt red for Vriska Serket. Of all people. Was this good? Maybe. I just stuck with maybe.

What was I going to do? The troll I just fell in fucking love with was laying on me, half-naked, and cuddling me in her sleep. I did the only thing I could do. When I was sure she was asleep, I pressed a light kiss to her head and hugged her tighter. I rested my eyes, but not before hearing a giggle. Vriska's head shifted and she looked up at him. She put a smile on her face and whispered to him.

"Love you too, Karkrab." She giggled once more and returned to her slumber. All I did was stare at her. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Eventually I fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning to us fully naked, a bucket on the bedside table, and something I would remember for the rest of my entire life.


End file.
